October Rain
by Picklepeppers
Summary: In times of immense hurt and pain, the best thing you can have is a friend by your side. 3x4 one-shot/drabbleish FLUFF and sadness! Takes place after Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.


**Hello guys! Here is a sort of One-shot drabble ish? I don't know, its just that this was on my mind for a while after watching Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. and I just had to post it! This story is reaallly sad, it got me a little emotional too! :'(. I hope you enjoy though, guys!**

**Note: A song that i found that fits nicely with this story is "Cold" by Jorge Mendez, ****look it up on Youtube and listen to it while you read this fanfic!**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND :(**

* * *

A cold breeze blew over the autumn landscape, tossing colorful golden, red, and brown leaves up into the cloudy sky. Thunder rolled in the distance, another strong gust of wind bringing that crisp smell of rain on the way.

Things had definitely changed ever since Numbuh 1 went away to join the GKND a month ago. Numbuh 5 was the new leader of Sector V, not that it was any surprise.

She showed amazing leadership quality all throughout the years in Sector V, and even stepped up for it when Numbuh 1 couldn't at times. The team was still hurting from the loss of their best friend, but they were slowly moving on as well. At first it was extremely hard on all of them, barely wanting to complete missions or hang out. It reminded them too much of Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 3 was the glue that held them all together. When they felt like falling apart and giving up, she would cheer them up with comforting words and her natural optimism. She would constantly tell Numbuh 5 that she was made for this position, and that Numbuh 1 wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She would play games with Numbuh 2 and crack jokes with him to cheer him up, reminding him he could still have fun. She spent a lot of time with Numbuh 4, since he seemed to be hurt pretty badly. He would snap and throw fits, yelling at the others and storming off. Numbuh 3 went running to him when he felt like breaking down, holding onto him tight and letting her presence comfort him as he clung to her for support. She was the one that was always there for them. She was the one who brought them all up.

As weeks past, the others began to cheer up again. They were returning to their normal selves, cracking jokes and laughing and hanging out. It was as if the weight of Numbuh 1's departure had been lifted of their shoulders! Sure, they still missed him, but they knew that he was happy and safe where he was, and that some day they would get to see their best friend again.

But Numbuh 3 was still hurt.

She had worried and spent so much time fretting over her friends feelings and trying to cheer them up, that she had pushed her own sorrow and hurt down to help her friends. Over time that sorrow and hurt had built up, but no matter what she kept swallowing it back down and putting it aside. She missed Numbuh 1 dearly, just as the others had, but for some reason, she didn't know who to talk to about it! She didn't want to bring it up to the others, afraid that they may get upset again, and her parents and sisters were completely oblivious to what was going on. Numbuhs 2 and 5 hadn't noticed, but she knew Numbuh 4 had. He would always catch it when her smile broke or she turned and left the main room suddenly, and he always asked her if she was okay. She would play it off and say she was fine, but Numbuh 4 had remained skeptical. She constantly felt his blazing green eyes watching her, and when she turned to look back at him he would quickly look away. He knew something was up.

The wind started to pick up and the autumn air turned misty as the shrill dismissal bell at Gallagher Elementary School rang out. Squealing and yelling filled the air as kids poured out of the front doors of the school and into the cars out front where their parents waited. Numbuh 5 hurried over to the usual spot she met up with the other members of Sector V, squinting through the misty air to see if she could spot the others. She smiled as she spotted Numbuhs 2 and 4 walking together out of the school, waving to get their attention.

Numbuh 2 smiled back and elbowed Numbuh 4 before pointing to Numbuh 5, the two making their way quickly over to her.

"We betta hurry guys, looks like it's about to pour!" Numbuh 5 commented, her face scrunching up in disgust as she felt a fat raindrop splashed onto her red cap.

Thunder rumbled faintly in the distance.

"Wait, where's Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked as he watched the last of the kids leaving the school. His eyes narrowed in confusion when he couldn't spot her, looking back at Numbuh 5.

"Hm..She probably had something else to do." Numbuh 2 responded, shrugging.

"But-" Numbuh 4 interjected.

"Numbuh 2's probably right, now we gotta beat it before Numbuh 5 gets soakin' wet!" Numbuh 5 grumbled, shaking off another fat raindrop. The group collectively jumped as a loud crash of thunder sounded.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later." Numbuh 4 replied, looking upwards at the darkening sky.

Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 glanced at each other for a moment, before shrugging and saying their goodbyes to him, hurrying down the street.

Numbuh 4 waved after them, before turning back towards the school and running inside.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKN DKNDKNDKNDKND

Cold rain poured down from the heavy clouds in loads as Numbuh 4 emerged from the school, quickly hopping down the steps and sprinting out into the rain. He had looked all around the school, but Numbuh 3 wasn't in there. He even went and asked around the school to see if anyone saw her, which most of them said no. Luckily one of the students who had stayed after school said she saw her running off towards the park after school.

"She looked pretty upset.." the girl had told him.

Numbuh 4 ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could, already soaking wet from the pouring rain. Worry causing his insides to twist and turn, pushing him to pick up his pace. _Why would Numbuh 3 want to go to the cruddy park right now?! And why is she upset?.._ he wondered, grumbling and attempting to shake his shaggy wet bangs out of his face. Thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to figure it out. He suddenly stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk, staggering back a bit as reality struck him. He knew it! He knew it all along! She really was hurting deep down, and she had been hiding it. He suddenly felt desperation to find her, the thought of her somewhere alone in the rain unbearable. As the playground of the park came into view, he quickened his pace, his breath coming out in little puffs. Taking a flying leap he leapt on top of a park bench, he lifted his hand to move his bangs out of his eyes and squinted through the shafting rain. The park looked empty.

"Kuki!" Numbuh 4 yelled at the top of his lungs, looking around worriedly. No response.

"Kuukkkiii!" he cupped his hands over his mouth to project his voice, hopping off of the bench in anticipation. Still no response.

His shoulders slumped in defeat, looking around one last time to be sure. A sudden quiet whimper amongst the pounding rain caught his attention, and he turned his head towards it, spotting a figure sitting hunched over on one of the swings. _Kuki._

His feet scrambled over the slippery wet grass, breaking into a run towards Numbuh 3. As he got closer and closer, he could hear her soft whimpering and crying, making out her rain soaked hair and green sweater. He paused before her as she lifted her head to face him, her eyes red from crying.

"Kuki?" he asked softly, taking a step towards her.

"I miss Numbuh 1.." she whimpered softly, followed by a sharp intake of breath and a choked sob.

Numbuh 4's walls cracked down as she spoke, and he did something he thought he'd never do. Without a second thought he grabbed her and crushed her to himself, wrapping his arms around her tightly and burying his face into her shoulder.

Numbuh 3 wrapped her arms firmly around Numbuh 4 and collapsed against her best friend, burying her face into his soaked orange hoodie. She dug her fingers into the fabric on his back, her sobs coming out of her body in wracking waves as she let it all out. Numbuh 4 felt tears prickle into his own eyes, silently running down his cheeks and mixing with the rain. "I know...I know..." he he said softly, his voice cracking with emotion, "Me too..."

Minutes passed, and the two just clung to each other for support as the rain continued to pour all around them. All of the hurt, disappointment, regret, despair, grief, and anger poured out of Kuki as she cried her little heart out, getting it all out of her system. Numbuh 4 remained silent the entire time, words didn't need to be exchanged to provide her the comfort and support she needed. Over time, Numbuh 3's sobs quieted down into soft sniffles and whimpers as she finally began to calm down, the two still clinging to each other. The rain had started to thin out, sprinkling down softly and quieting away. Numbuh 3 lessened her grip on Numbuh 4, turning her head from where it rested on his shoulder,

"Thank you Wally.." she whispered softly, her voice choked with emotion.

"Any time Kuki..." he murmured softly back, sniffling and nuzzling his face into her shoulder for a moment. "Don't be afraid to cry anymore..I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

She hugged him even tighter briefly, before letting go and slipping out of his arms regretfully. He stood up slowly, turning helping her onto her feet as well. Numbuh 3 gave him a watery smile and a small giggle, before she suddenly leaned forward and gave him a quick, soft, kiss on the cheek.

Numbuh 4's face flamed red with a blush, his eyes wide with shock before a goofy grin spread onto his face. He reached forward and offered her his hand, which she gladly took. Together the two operatives, drenched head to toe, walked hand in hand back to the tree house, the clouds beginning to thin out.

_You'll never be alone._

* * *

**Awww! I hope you enjoyed this! :)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Picklepeppers**


End file.
